Mike Reynolds (actor)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, writer | years_active = 1970s–present | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | website = | agent = }} Michael Lee "Mike" Reynolds (born November 21, 1929) is an American voice actor and writer. Career Reynolds has been a voice actor in cartoon and anime movies since the mid-1970s, and has also been a screen actor in movies. He used his voice in the Power Rangers franchise until 2002. Two of his best-known roles are the voice of General Ivar in VR Troopers and Captain Mutiny in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Reynolds has also made a couple of appearances on Larry David's show Curb Your Enthusiasm. Filmography Anime roles * 8 Man After - Chief Tanaka * Aesop's Fables - The North Wind * Akira - Mr. Nezu (Animaze dub) * Aladdin and the Magic Lamp - The Genie of the Ring (Samuel Goldwyn Co. dub version) * Appleseed - Elder * Arc the Lad - Bibiga * Armitage III - Lt. Larry Randolph * Around the World with Willy Fog - Additional Voices * Attack of the Super Monsters - Emperor Tyrannus, Styracosaurus * Barefoot Gen - Various (Streamline dub) * Bastard!! - Various * The Big O - Sven Marisky * Biohunter - Bokudoh * Button Nose - King Krumpet * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Kikuhimeya Housemaster * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Various * The Castle of Cagliostro - Groundskeeper, German Councilmember (MGM/Streamline version) * Cowboy Bebop - Van * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Colonel * Crimson Wolf - Yen Pao Lin * Crying Freeman - Brainwasher, Jigon, Master Naitai (Streamline dub) * Cyborg 009 The Cyborg Soldier - Dr. Kozumi, Poseidon * Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog - Various * Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02 - Old Gennai * Digimon: The Movie - Gennai * DNA Sights 999.9 - Professor Shimaoka * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Widimer * Doomed Megalopolis - Yamumasa Hirai * Dragon Ball - King Gurumes (Harmony Gold dub) * Dragon Slayer - Rias * El Hazard: The Wanderers - Village Chief * Gatchaman - Braddock * Ghost in the Shell - Minister (as Hank Smith) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Chief Nibu, Justice Minister * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd Gig - Commissioner-General * Golgo 13: The Professional - Lt. Bob Bragan * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Various * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Kiki's Delivery Service - Hometown Adult 1, Ket's Grandmother (Streamline dub) * Kyofu Densetsu: Kaiki! Furankenshutain - Grandfather * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - General (original English dub) (as Mark Richards) * Lensman - Gary Kinnison * Lensman: Secret of the Lens - Admiral Haynes (Harmony Gold dub), Ken (Streamline dub) * Lily C.A.T. - Captain Mike Hamilton * Little Women - Mr. Lawrence * Mars Daybreak - Various * Maple Town - Various * Mirage of Blaze - Various * Mon Colle Knights - Centaur King * Noozles' - Additional Voices * ''Ninja Robots - Grathan Gryn * Outlaw Star - Old Man * The Professional - Lt. Bob Bragan * Raijin-Oh - Secretary of Defense * Robotech - Dolza, Senator Russo * Robotech: The Untold Story - Various * Rurouni Kenshin - Takuma Hashizume * Saint Tail - Butler, Mayor * Samurai X - Okina * The Sea Prince and the Fire Child - Aristurtle * The Story of Fifteen Boys - Walston * Street Fighter II V - Interpol Chief * Street Fighter II: The Movie - Ryu, Minister Sellers * Tekkaman Blade - Galt * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Railspike * Wicked City - Giuseppe Maiyart * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Babo * Wolf's Rain - Lord Orkham * Wowser - Additional Voices * Zillion - Big Scout, Minister Non anime roles * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * Journey to the Heart of the World - Professor Fortier * The Little Train - Il Trenino Del Pianeta Favola (Harmony Gold English Dub) - The Big Bad Wolf * The Treasure Planet - Additional Voices * The Smurfs and the Magic Flute - Papa Smurf, Matthew McCreep * Walter Melon - Various * Willy Fog 2 - Willy Fog * The Wisdom of The Gnomes - Additional Voices * Captain Of The Forest (Az erdő kapitánya) - Captain Schnauzer Live-action voice-over roles * Power Rangers Wild Force - Ship Org * Power Rangers Time Force - Mr. Mechanau (mutant form) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Captain Mutiny * Power Rangers in Space - Destructipede (uncredited) * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Terror Bear * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Pineoctopus, Spit Flower, Key Keeper, Scatterbrain, Mondo the Magician, Lanterra (uncredited) * VR Troopers - General Ivar, Blue Boar, Metalbot, Minotaurbot (1st Voice), Amphibidor (1st Voice) (as Ray Michaels) * Masked Rider - Lobstatron, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider Strongman, Tentaclon, Skull Reaper #1 (as Ray Michaels) * Cinema Paradiso - Alfredo Computer/video game roles *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced'' (1992) Ies Bredell *''Star Trek: Judgment Rites'' (1993) Ies Bredell Television roles * The A-Team - Don Sharp (Episode: The Road to Hope) * Curb Your Enthusiasm - Angry Laker Fan (Episode: Shaq), Waiter (Episode: The Thong) * The New Twilight Zone - Driver (Episode: Paladin of the Lost Hour) Film roles *''Harry in Your Pocket'' (1973) Man in Train Station *''Stacy's Knights'' (1983) Shecky Poole *''Young Lady Chatterley II'' (1985) Howard Beechum III *''Bad Guys'' (1986) Repo Man *''Off the Mark'' (1987) Doctor *''Night Life'' (1989) Policeman #5 *''Tornado Run '' (1995) Norman Borden *''Who's the Caboose?'' (1997) Susan's Landlord Staff work Writer * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Bob in a Bottle * Bleach * Bumpety Boo * Codename: Robotech * Creepy Crawlers * Destiny of The Shrine Maidens * Digimon Adventure * Gad Guard * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Hallo Spencer * Heat Guy J * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol * Jungle de Ikou! * Jungle Tales * The Littl' Bits * Little Train (Also acts) * Little Women * Magic Knight Rayearth * Maple Town * Maya the Bee * Mirage of Blaze * Ninja Robots * Noozles * Ox Tales * Planetes * The Return of Dogtanian * Robotech * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan * Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Steel inferno * Stellvia * Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic * The Wisdom of The Gnomes * Wowser Miscellaneous crew * Codename: Robotech - Dialogue Director * Robotech - Dialogue Director * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Reversioning & Dialogue * White Fang - ADR Loop Group External links * Category:Living people Category:1929 births Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American television writers Category:Voice directors